


I am Something More

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Felicity Smoak is tired not of running, hiding her whereabouts, or just keeping afloat. She’s tired physically as she learning to endure physical attributes that is getting her ready for her debut.





	1. I am Something More

**Author's Note:**

> A little fanfic-let I read someone's post it would be awesome if it was Felicity or William under that hood. Just having fun with it.

I am Something More.

Felicity Smoak is tired not of running, hiding her whereabouts, or just keeping afloat. She’s tired physically as she learning to endure physical attributes that is getting her ready for her debut. Sending William away with a heavy heart to his maternal grandparents somewhere she has made as safe as possible while she horned herself to be more to be something more than herself but to resonate as the hero the city deserves.

She could trust no one. Not even John with what she has been planning. It always seems the men in her life made unilateral decisions about her and she isn’t taking it anymore. She carries to much pride and she is super angry at what those decisions have done to her.

The once bunker shared by team arrow now bare as she had everything salvaged to an undisclosed location with only a few that are privy to this information. Lyla Michaels is one of a few told because she needed her at least one female friend who could understand her pain.

Over the years she made small little drawings of knickknacks many being trick arrows that have never seen the light. With Cisco and some resources of A.R.G.U.S. she is making her drawn out plan to work.

She may be Overwatch to a few but to everyone else she is a seemly demure computer specialist that rose up the ranks due to Oliver Queen. Due to her husband who gave up his freedom for the most insane results. Dragon is still out there and as much as she’d like to see him gone she knows the city needs a hero, something to believe in.

 

Grapping the bow once again like countless times she begins her barrage of hitting objects with arrows. She impressed her tutor that previously was an esteemed assassin for what is now a disbanded league.

“Again.” His words even as he watches his pupil take out another set of objects. She does this until he is content with her progress and they move to other functions. Stick fighting is not her favorite but she has taken the hits and gotten back up.

Boxing she does at seedy gym who helps her understand momentum and other swift techniques to hold her own and actually surprise her opponent. She takes what she can get for the last eight months all she been doing is honing her body and planning out attacks.

The most practical is having a coach to get her into weight training so she can hold her own and simply be able to carry the equipment she’s wanting to use in the field.

Any other workout is done if time permits she is on a time table and want to at least engage some baddies and make her presence known. She’s decided that she’d be as silent as conceivable and have a modulator that will disguise her gender’s vocals as much as possible.

 

Her assault as the new hood or arrow or even the green arrow in the last two months have been glorious. Taking out bad guys left and right and no one being the wiser. That when she works with her past teammates that can’t notice a change in her. She has to admit lying has come easier with time she deserves an Emmy for a lot of her performances lately.

John Diggle does notice a slight irritation with her but like Curtis, Rene, Dinah, and seemly that falsehood of a doppelganger of a lost friend one can pinpoint anything but a techie whose husband is serving a life sentence when they’re all guilty of the same crime.

She plays on those emotions to make herself look like a damsel. Who would suspect such person to be able to carry out justice throughout the city. Her own vice is that she can’t ride a motorcycle. It would make her transition so much better if she could weave into traffic but she knows what has kept her out of the limelight of the officers ready to gun down any vigilante is her very detailed planning and the use of technology as she taking down criminals.

It is one night a boy beside Rene asks loudly so she can hear, “Is that the Green Arrow?”

She makes her move to leave the scene.

She rolls her eyes to Rene’s “I don’t know who the hell that is.” No shit Rene, your still as clueless as ever.

 

The end… or is it the beginning?

 


	2. William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William gets in on the reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fanfic-let I read someone's post it would be awesome if it was Felicity or William under that hood. Just having fun with it.  
> Probably do reveals like John Diggle, NTA, Oliver, and maybe the even the city. (I haven't planned it yet)

He gets his weekly calls with his stepmom who he misses dearly. He understands the separation at first when they were at a safe-house they came for her even though he is the son of the Green Arrow they knew that Felicity was not just the wife of the man but a contributor to his lifestyle they wanted to hurt the woman who helped put some of their friends and family in prison.

Figuring if they can’t get to her they’ll use her strong maternal bond with the boy. Hence why he knew then he couldn’t fight against her will to keep him safe. It was fine at first, he could rationalize it. He had his grandparents and they love him but he still misses his stepmom. She is someone who really leaves an impression. He misses her easy smile that always makes him feel good. He misses her words of encouragement. He misses so many factors that it be silly to even continue counting. He just misses her.

Their last call before his decision to come home even if he needs to runaway he is coming home. Home isn’t a city to William no, home is only the place where people his heart calls to be near and for now Star City is where he needs to be.  

 

Felicity sighs as she remembers the call from a few nights ago. He was and still is adamant of coming back to the danger zone. All she can do is fortify the home they’ll be living and having guards around to keep him… them safe. With him home she’ll have a harder time trying to keep her two worlds apart. Her focus will be split and mistakes can happen. She isn’t sure if she should bring him into her secret but then if she doesn’t she’d be no better than his father in that respect. William is no fool he’s young and really smart and if she going to continue to bring hope to the city she at least needs to be able to give hope to the boy who has lost so much. He most likely won’t understand and ask her to stop. Will she be able to stop? Could she stop? She’s taken some dangerous scum from the boards. Made a small dent enough that criminals know to watch out for the archer who’s doing more than the actual authorities.  

 

“This is your room.”

William looks round the room and notices touches that his stepmom took the time to do. In the time they have been together she’s gotten to know him pretty well. He gives her a smile as well as a thank you. Though he knows that isn’t good enough until they embrace. Being in her arms gives him the knowledge that his persistence is the right call. They need each other.

“So, on my time away you did mention you were studying something? Does it happen to be culinary skills?”

“If you mean boxed dinners and takeout sure.”

“Oh! Maybe I can tend to food related activities.”

“William sweetie, I don’t want you to think that you’ll need to take care of me. I’m the adult it…”

“Felicity, we’re family and I can do some chores isn’t that what kids do?” winking as he walks to where the cabinets are looking to see for any edible ingredients.

She shakes her head as time passes this boy morphs more to being a young replica of his father.

 

After a week of having her son home it is time for the reveal and she’s a little nervous. She walks him down to the basement where she has a partial setup and when his jaw falls in shock she waits for him to go berserk and tell her how crazy it is. She’s replayed these moments in her head getting her psyche ready for the onslaught of ‘what are you crazy’ ‘no you can’t do this’ and one that she knows will get her to stop ‘you’re my only parent I can’t lose you’ and she is sure that the angst will be too much.

He says this slowly and trying to wrap his head around it. “You’re the new Green Arrow?”

She nods.

“How? The team doesn’t know? Not even Uncle Dig?”

“No one knows, especially John.”

“But… how?”

“The city needs a guardian.”

He looks at her really looks at his stepmom and he did notice a change and seen her doing pull-ups a few mornings ago not something that he thought much of at the time. He knows it is strange that there is no more junk food in their home that should have signaled a red flag but Felicity bearing a bow with arrows isn’t something he could see from a mile away.

“I know it is dangerous William. I know I’m now your only parent. I… I had to do something. As Overwatch I gather intel and even formulate plans to help out but with no one to carry out the tactics what does it matter to have information at one’s figure tips? I had to be more.”

“Something, more right? Something that led you to be the Green Arrow?” William touches the stationed bow on the display and looks around and sees the new suit. It is very padded made to look like a guy is wearing it. “You really put a lot of thought into this.”

“I did.”

“I don’t know if you know this but the team really has no clue. You must be really good.”

“There is a lot of luck but I’m very into detail planning there too much at stake.”

“I asked dad to stop and that didn’t go so well. I’m not happy that you doing this even if I understand.”

“Okay. And?”

“I want to be involved.”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Mom!”

“No William I can’t have you in danger. First, I love you to much and secondly, your father would never forgive me. Not that I could ever forgive myself.”

William huffs before his retort of wisdom in his words as he says, “We both know that the Green Arrow needs his Overwatch in your case that’ll be me.” He gives her those puppy eyes that always seem to get his favor. “I’ll be safe here. I promise.”

She shakes her head, “Where did I hear those words once? It is so déjà vu.” She accepts his offer. He is right Green Arrow and Overwatch need each other.


	3. John Diggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out and he isn't thrilled!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fanfic-let I read someone's post 'it would be awesome if it was Felicity or William under that hood.' Just having fun with it.

John Diggle

Putting the book of his child’s favorite bedtime story. He leaves the room after making sure his little one in out for the night. Lyla stayed behind at A.R.G.U.S. to run some paperwork that’ll be needed first thing in the morning. What he doesn’t miss about the military life is the bureaucracy of regulations. In a team with Oliver there is… was getting the job done and going home. He misses the simplicity of it.

Heading to the kitchen to make some tea and sit by his favorite spot near the window and maybe catch up on some light reading to keep his mind busy so his thoughts don’t waver to a certain blond even if he knows he’ll slowly start to think of her anyhow.

He feels like friendship with Felicity is slowly unraveling. For months he barely saw her mostly of his own undoing with how busy A.R.G.U.S. has kept him but he always made sure to reach out and she would do the same but the intimacy of their conversations have dwindled to short yes and no questions. He misses her unique attributes that he has over the years calling Felicity Smoak one of the most kickass influential woman he has ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Sitting down with his tea cup and some biscuits he knows these are one of his friend’s favorites. She went through a phase getting different flavors and checking that Oliver and himself liked a certain kind and cross off any that somehow, she would find out either men didn’t like. For one Oliver really didn’t like sweet but if she offered he would eat it and not complain unlike himself he would say if he found one that was not made for his palate. It was a good thing for Oliver that she knew him better than even he did at times.

He shakes his head as he catches himself yet again thinking of how Felicity’s touch in his life just brought a smile to his face and then he frowns knowing at this moment she’s miserable and there is nothing he can do. Replaying the part that she said she had nothing to lose and he just wanted to hold her tightly and lock her away in a tower like one of those fairy tale stories because losing Felicity isn’t an option yet she is flippant on her own safety even with the assigned guards protecting her and now William since he came back to Star City.

He hears a buzz coming from his vibrating phone by the console table and he gets up to check his phone. One text message from unknown caller. Looking at it he gulps as it tells him help is needed. Another text message sent as he glances at it he hurries to the large back of the apartment’s window. There he sees a hooded figure dangling off a wire that’s has been shot from a taller structure in the back of his home. Pulling out his gun and slowly opening the window frame he asks, “Who are you?”

No response. He asks again and now only gets a synthesized moan.

His phone buzzes again. He can see that the new Green Arrow figure isn’t the one asking directly for help. Keeping his gun trained on the perpetrator he looks at his phone again to read the text.

“Please, please help my mom. She's been hit with vertigo.” This time the text is not from an unknown number but from William Clayton and he puts the phone down and then the gun to help the semiconscious person into his home.

 

Felicity finally opens her eyes and grumbles at how much light there is in the room.

“Welcome back. You have a lot of explaining to do.” A rough voice of a man she knows well. She thinks he has his arms crossed as he is waiting. Her mind fuzzy as the drug maybe not as potent because she made sure to take a counter drug that she had Star Labs working on for her. She isn’t crazy. Well she thinks not crazier than Oliver for taking bizarre chances. She knows what could have happened and prepared herself but like all plans some just fall through a bit. She did still get the jerk as he is wrapped nicely for SCPD but being sort of effected she needed a place where she could sleep out some of its potency.

“Johnny, give her some space.” Lyla says as she waits for Felicity to sit upright and take the hot mug of some herbal tea.

“Why do I have a feeling, you knew.” He is talking to his wife as Felicity actually sits up and mumbles a thank you taking the offering cup.

Lyla sits by Felicity’s side and tries to come up with a good response that doesn’t get her into a lot of hot water.

“John, it’s not Lyla’s fault she barely…”

“Felicity cut the bull. You didn’t get this advanced technology with just some connections with Star Labs.”

Felicity looking at John and just lets out a resounding “Ah!” looking at Lyla than back at John. “Okay busted but…” she sighs “In all fairness I didn’t play fair. I used her emotion of how it felt when you were…”

He interrupts “Felicity!”

“I know John. Crazy!” Thinking now of a boy who is probably worried sick at home. “I should probably call home so William doesn’t worry.”

Lyla taps Felicity’s thigh. “Don’t worry he knows and as much as he wanted to come here. John called me as I was heading home to check on him. I told him it was better to stay where he was.” Felicity nods and relaxes knowing her son is safe at home.

“Okay enough with the niceties. How could you? Do you know how much Oliver would flip out?”

Felicity pushes herself up from the sofa and gives John a hard stare. “How could I?” she not backing down now “How could I not. You and Oliver have this bro code and little old me gets to be the damsel.”

“We just want what is best…”

“Don’t! Don’t dare tell me what I need. You two cavemen had enough of making decisions that affected me without any of my input.”

“It was done with the best of intentions.”

“My husband is in jail. Diaz is out there. What exactly do you think I’d be doing?” she stops him from talking as she continues, “Oh Felicity she’s scouring the internet and bringing her findings to team arrow and maybe or not we’d follow some leads.” She isn’t done as she adds, “Felicity will sit in the corner and wait for the almighty mask patrol to comfort her.”

“It is not how we see you. You’re so much more than just…”

“I know I’m more. I have always been upfront that doing any of this…” she waves her hand in a desire for him to get the point, “This whole vigilante thing was my world as much as it was yours. You don’t get to define me as much as I’ve never defined you just as Oliver’s right hand man. I always considered you to be more and anytime you excelled to another way I supported you.”

He just looks at Felicity. He knows she’s always been one of the best of them but seeing and knowing she can handle herself without his backup kind of hurts him. He thinks that after a few arguments and she still wanted to enter this lifestyle he hopes he would have stood by her side. Now he knows what she has been up too can he go with it? Maybe persuade her to leave this craziness behind? All he knows is that he can’t lose her.

Lyla decides to give her two cents as she looks at the two people who she knows love each other very much. “Johnny, we both know Felicity has always had the potential to be more especially when one of her loved ones were in jeopardy.”

“How could you let her do this.”

“She’s a big girl. She doesn’t ask or need permission. She needs to feel and her vision hasn’t changed. Giving hope to the citizens of Star City was never just a you and Oliver thing.”

John concedes he knows his wife is right. For now, he’ll accept this but he’ll be more hands on with the new Green Arrow and there is a lot more that must be said to the woman he loves. She knew a woman he considers a sister was correction is putting her life in danger every time she puts on the hood to just let this go.

“Not that I agree. Though I don’t need to…” he sighs “Not when all I want is to make sure you’re safe. It is at least one thing I can do for Oliver. Felicity, I know you’re in pain and I can’t standby as you do this alone.”

“John, as much as admire you. You can’t stop me.”

“No. I suppose I can’t but you’ll need someone out there, a right-hand if you’ll have me.”

“I don’t know what to say. When I started this I thought I’d do this alone.”

John shakes his head she sounds so much like her husband. They sure do come from the same yin yang cloth.

“Okay, but we keep this from the others.”

“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar is all mine! :}


	4. Emiko Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelation of Emiko Queen to John Diggle. He finds out that the Green Arrow mantle surely is a family game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suppose to be NTA finding out Felicity Smoak was the Green Arrow but I'm just not invested in Dinah, Rene, and Curtis's reactions so I went with a character I hope joins arrow this season. I even hope that she is the new Green Arrow that be interesting I think. Crossing names off the book... anything is possible I hope you enjoy this ficlet story/chapter.

Emiko Queen

Felicity looks at Dinah explaining her thoughts to her. How taking out the new Green Arrow is important. After John broke up the bickering between Rene and Dinah and both men left to get some air. Leaving Felicity with a stale cup of coffee listening to empty words of a Police Captain somehow proclaiming the vigilantes have no place in Star City now.

“We need you to help. Curtis just hasn’t been…”

“No. It’s a definite nope. It isn’t going to happen.” Felicity declares and looks at the startle look on Dinah’s face.

“After Oliver’s sacrifice how can you think he’d…”

“Again, no.” Felicity stands up. “As for Oliver, you don’t know him.”

“Felicity!”

“If he were to be standing right here and even had an ounce of agreeing to what your stating. I would still be adamant to say no.”

“Green Arrow is a criminal.”

“Last time I checked so are we all.” Felicity walks to closer to the exiting door. “It was a criminal who brought you from the darkness and gave you a job that you now have most happily taken in stride to be a captain.”

“I am thankful to Oliver in those regards. Felicity can’t you see the harm this vigilante on the streets is creating?”

“Dinah, I am the one who gave you that mask. I knew you needed a purpose maybe I was wrong to think you were that hero.”

“There are other ways to do right.”

“I never said there wasn’t. What I said is that the Green Arrow represents a guardian that the people of Star City crave. Do you think the citizens of the city feel safe with your police force? Diaz infiltrated the corners of the government because of greed.”

“Fine that is true.”

“To me as long as this vigilante doesn’t cross a line. He or she represents me.” Felicity opens the door and walks out.

 

After almost a week of learning the truth, John and Felicity are in the basement of her new apartment.

“You know that Dinah put out a trap for you tonight?” Diggle says as he hands her a flashy flechette.

“Hmm hm.”

“You don’t seem fazed by it.”

Felicity shrugs her shoulders.

“You have the SCPD under surveillance?”

“I may.” Felicity continues filling her arsenal.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“There might be something I’ve left out because it wasn’t my place to say a few days ago. I had a few trainers but there is one who is actually of um… of importance.”

“What?”

“She’s really good Dig, I mean really good.”

“Okay. Why is it relative now? What is so special…”

A clink against the wall is heard as John turns around and has his gun drawn. The wall moves and John turns to Felicity for a moment and notices how unperturbed she is.

“Felicity, introductions are in order.” A beautiful woman says as he puts his gun down once Felicity puts a hand on his arm.

“John, meet Emiko. She’s also family.”

“Family? I… You have a sister?”

Both ladies chuckle slightly.

Felicity is about to answer when Emiko speaks, “I am William’s paternal aunt.”

John looking confused but quickly asks, “Your telling me you’re Oliver’s sister?” Felicity is just watching them talk.

“We share the same father.”

“Does Oliver know?”

“No, he isn’t privy to this as of yet.”

John sits down taking all this information in but looks at both women before him putting some things together. Felicity can see her friend churning multiple thoughts and answers before he asks. “Yes, I’m not the only Green Arrow. You asked me the other night about how I could be in two spots at the same time and I gave you that lame technological excuse.”

“I remember. It was only days ago.”

“Thanks for saving my sister-in-law the other night. I had business to attend elsewhere.”

“Now will I get the run down on how this partnership happened?”

 

“It all started in Hope Springs. You know that Diaz found me and with the help of that newly reassigned A.R.G.U.S employee which was a lackey of the Dragon and when I said I escaped I wasn’t forthcoming enough.”

“I may have scared him away. I don’t know Diaz personally but after I saw Oliver Queen on national news telling the world he was the Green Arrow and then being led away. I knew where I needed to be.”

“Why now?” John asks skeptically.

Felicity looks at Emiko as the woman walks to a covered shelf to retrieve a copy of the book which John has seen before the main reason Oliver started this whole crusade in Starling so many years ago.

John asks, “The list?”

“Oliver and I both share a father. One of the reasons of why my father was coming to China was to begin righting his wrongs.”

Felicity hearing enough knowing this is not an interrogation stated “John, she didn’t know specifics. Didn’t know Oliver Queen was her brother what now matters is that she is here and she is an asset.”

“There is yet so many questions.”

“John when Oliver is home and introduced to Emiko that’ll be the time for this. Now we have a city that needs saving.”

“Are we following the old list?”

“No, we are following the mix between the list and crime rates. Felicity is very persuasive in getting her point across. She doesn’t want us to create a rhythmic algorithm with our crusade.”

He smiles, “Keeping off the grid of the FBI and Star City Police smart.”

 

They hear the lock to the door beep and soon after hurried footsteps down a flight of stairs until the rushed steps come to a halt. A boy sees all three adults he’s been helping at the helm of comms.

“I finished my homework I am ready to help out tonight.”

Felicity looks at John shake his head “Okay Will until its bedtime, it’s a school night.” Before William can protest, “Them are the rules. Or you can go back upstairs and play videogames.”

“Nah, no I’m cool.”

John looks at William pump his fist in air with excitement as he starts warming up the machines.

“I really want to be a fly on the wall when Oliver finds out about all of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could the next one to find out be Oliver Queen?


	5. NTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I landed on doing a NTA chapter anyways. (Thinks it just goes well making this story run smoother J:) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curtis, Rene, and Dinah find out who is behind the mask.

NTA

 

 

Curtis Holt

“Dinah, I’ve got eyes on the archer he’s heading…” [transmission lost.] “What the hell!” Than a modified voice goes on. “Really, you’re going to use that trick against me?”

“Who are you?”

“Curtis, how many below me.”

“I… How do you know…”

She’s looking at the small monitor attached to her wrist. “I can actually see you.”

He says a little freaked out yet not alerting anyone. “I’m sorry I can’t help you.”

The modulator turns off “Curtis, Up or down please!”

Whispering under his breathe “Felicity?” he glances back at the monitor “Up go up!”

The modulators back on. “Thank you!”

Curtis looking around as he gets off his chair and heads to leave the SCPD technical division.

 

Opening the door to the insistent doorbell ringing.

“You’re the Green Arrow?” He walks into her new apartment.

Looking at an excited man but also very anxious. “Calm down Curtis.”

“You are such a badass. Wait does Oliver know?”

“I’m thinking he’ll be allowed at least a day or two of just being a free man when he comes home without adding a surprise your wife took your mantle and ran with it.”

“Yeah too much too soon.”

“Well thanks for the assist.”

“Felicity?”

“What Curtis?”

“Be careful. If you need me.”

“Thanks but I’m good.” Felicity gives him a genuine smile. “Until next time.” She gives him a wink and offers him some food promising it wasn’t made by her.

 

Rene Ramirez

She sees the SCPD basically crowding in to capture a vigilante. They want her but Wild Dog is going down if she doesn’t save him.

She can hear Emiko’s voice, “He isn’t worth the gamble. Get out of there.”

“Oliver didn’t sacrifice just so this moron lands in jail. I need to save his ass.”

“Damn it. Okay fine, listen just do those maneuvers like we went through near the docks. Keep low and use that cool trick arrow you made it should hold both your weights right?”

“Right.”

“We need to seriously talk about these so called friends.”

“Going silent.” Felicity runs across the beam making noise to get the officers to target her and give a fighting chance to Wild Dog. As Rene runs to where Felicity’s guiding him towards what looks to be a dead end, she swoops down and lands just in in front of him. Blasting a wall “Wrap your arms around me now.” He doesn’t think and just does as the Green Arrow says. They are now airborne and within seconds safely to where she propelled them. “We need to move.”

“Where?”

“Just ahead.”

They run to the last building’s roof top and Felicity holds out her hand. “We jump.”

“Are you insane, man?”

“I maybe but you’ll need to trust me.” Her hand is still extended and he takes it.

As they’re heading to hit the ground quickly he hears a whoosh sound and are propelled up slightly decreasing their descent to make for a safe landing. “Come on.”

She leads them to a truck and enter by its side door.

Wild Dog looks around the notices it not just a box truck but a small moving command center. He also feels the truck start to move and knows the newest Green Arrow has at least another person helping him.

“Now Mr. Ramirez you need to stop putting yourself in harm’s way.”

“Who are you?”

She pulls back the large hood covering her face.

“Oh my God. Blonde?”

She gives him a look.

“Sorry! Felicity? I… You… Holy Shit!”

“Yea I get that a lot.” She moves to put her gear down.

“Oliver is going to flip. Wait, does he know?”

“Everyone’s a critic now.”

“His old lady is out in the streets kicking ass. Hot damn.”

“Listen, don’t you have a daughter to worry about?”

“She’s fine. I don’t need you to…”

“I saved your ass tonight and before you start screaming you didn’t need help. Save it. Oliver is in prison because of your actions.”

She gives him a defiant look and he just bites his tongue.

“I’ll deal with my husband.”

He mumbles loud enough for her to hear “Good luck with that.”

  
Dinah Drake

For all the talk of catching vigilantes Dinah seems to fall back and asks for resources of her old group of renegades of the law. They’re all civil minus the little drama that happens once in a while with the ongoing bickering. John gives them a hard time about capturing Diaz always saying it still up to the federal authorities like A.R.G.U.S. and FBI to handle it. Though he still spends time many nights with Felicity following up on leads in their city. Making sure this dragon has no place to hide.

Dinah doesn’t want to let go of going after this new Green Arrow. She hears Felicity’s words of how this masked crusader is bringing hope back to the citizens of the city. She knows her friend is right but being a captain of the police force she needs to enforce the laws and right now not knowing who is behind the mask is a danger to them all. Hence why she is crutched waiting for this masked hero. Tonight, Dinah decides to find a vigilante one must be a vigilante.

“On the ground.” Dinah has her gun pointed at the Green Arrow’s back “I said on the ground.”

Turning around slowly the hooded figure faces the woman in black. Seeing that the Hooded person isn’t going to corporate she doesn’t use a gun but her gift to take the archer down.

“Was wondering when you’d use your sonic scream against me?” Pulling the device behind her ear she hears that Dinah is indeed alone with no other cop around from her own communicator.

“Who are you?”

“Dinah, somehow I think you already know. A gut feeling.”

“I won’t believe it. Not when… Not when your husband was in jail because of it.”

“Are you going to handcuff me now?”

Dinah sways her head no. “It took me awhile to figure it out. The bruising from a few nights ago when you saved that family is…”

“What essential gave me away when you saw me at A.R.G.U.S with the boys?”

Dinah nods.

“So what now?”

“Nothing. It’s my job to protect all the citizens of Star City I’ll have to continue to completely be trying to capture this Emerald Archer with no success.”

“A cat a mouse game?”

“It worked for Quentin and Oliver for years.”

“You do know that at first Quentin really was trying to convict Oliver.”

“Honestly?”

“Okay… maybe those two had some issues, at the end he was the closest father figure we all had.”

“Now that Oliver is coming home what are you going to do?”

“Come clean.”

“It is a good thing he loves you.”

“Maybe I’ll be lucky and he’ll be flattered.”

Both women at the same time laugh and give each other Cheshire cat smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen is surely next!


	6. Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is told the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think they'll yell at each other?  
> Or do you think they'll quietly talk like they are known to do?
> 
> Well thanks for reading this ficlet... next one will be Star City.?!?

Oliver Queen

He knew things would be different he also knows that something is up with his wife.

 

Reconnecting. The word itself a verb to link or be linked together again, re-establish a bond of communication or emotion. So here he is days later standing in a computer lite room his wife has been using to gather intel on individuals she would then put the fear of God into.

The bombshell of finding he had another sister still has him in a daze of shock and wonder. Knowing his father knew about his half-sister and never bothered to share this information with him has him just wondering what kind of family he came from. His mother’s deceptions of deserting her grandson still has him ache of what his boy must have felt. It makes him shutter of his own misgivings of keeping the woman he loves from the truth.

Finding that the strongest member of the Queen family when she did finally make him the happiest man on Earth by marrying him would not let family lies overtake her. They have come a long way and yet he hurt her again by taking all their sins upon his shoulders and serving time in Slabside Maximum prison.

 

He doesn’t know why he isn’t uttering a word. The love of his life standing within arm distance is waiting for him to speak or yell. Just at this moment he doesn’t know what to say. Well he knows all the emotions that is now asserting themselves but those emotions of anger, sadness, fear aren’t the prominent ones. Felicity the woman he has flourished with has never hidden her ability to amaze him.

Their time away when he ran away from being the hero or a man under any hood she kept in contact keeping the team informed to fight what ailed the city. The one person without a mask being the hero they all deserve and here now while he was incapacitated she keeps his persona as the Green Arrow alive.

“I once said a quiet Oliver is a scary one. I need you to say…”

“Give me a moment!” Oliver bit back as he turns to now look at her having already taken in the setup she has going on in this space.

Felicity is chewing on her lower lip nervously. Their reconnection has been as smooth as it can be. A lot of words still unsaid but they still professed their love to one another. Oliver with guilt of leaving her and with Felicity’s own guilt of keeping this Green Arrow affair she’s been having. Coming to terms to be free of secrets and seeing where they stand.

“Honestly Felicity, I thought I would find that you were working with another umm… vigilante!”

She just nods.

“I mean another man especially under this particular hood.”

“What?”

“At first when I heard of the imposter I thought of you and I.”

“I’m not understanding where you’re going with this?”

“I was going to be serving a life sentence and I would never begrudge you of finding…”

“Oh my gosh! You thought I’d have an affair with the Green Arrow because… because I’m Overwatch and GA is her match?”

He shrugs.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, Green Arrow has always been about you. Anyone destined to wear this after is just following your legacy. Baby, you’re my heart I could never replace you like that.”

“I’ve noticed… Not noticing you’ve decided to take the mantle and not inwardly feeling some sort of pride would be a lie. I’m flattered and scared and a whole lot of other surprising emotions.”

“I’m actually expecting you to yell at me. Everyone has mentioned that like a billion times or so.”

“I… I have never expected less from you. In these regards it’s a little extreme but I left you when I promised I wouldn’t. I can’t hold any expectations on any of this.” He sighs just a bit taking in the moment. “I will always want you to be safe but I lost the right to demand such things. I left you unguarded. I messed…”

“Hey, I forgive you for being your selfless self. You’ll need to figure a way to forgive yourself but William and I are here and yes there is a lot of healing to do. We will deal with this like everything else one day at a time.”

“I don’t want to don the suit yet and now that I’m back I can’t… I can’t see you put yourself in danger.”

“Where does that leave us?”

Oliver walking to what looks like the central computer. “Is all this a two women mission?” Felicity doesn’t answer right away and it clues Oliver in that there is much more to the team lineup. “Who else is in your circle?” he continues, “John?”

“John helps out at times. Emiko and I trade-off on recon and actually running around the city.”

“Okay, that’s fair. Do the others participate in any way, shape or form?”

“They stay out of my way which is even better.”

“Felicity! Did you not conspire to get the Green Arrow help and have try outs some years ago?”

“Okay I did, but then you gave up everything while they lived comfortable lives. You sacrificed while…”

“I get it but in the end I really did it to protect two of the most important people in my life even if it was in vain.”

“Diaz will make his move again and I’m ready and not that damsel he first encountered months ago. He took everything from us and I want him off the board.” Felicity looks at her husband just looking at one of the monitors and she can see his mind is far away at this moment. She’s about to break him from his thought as she adds, “Now that you’ve been freakily calm about my stunt as the Green Arrow I need to disclose something. William has been a key part of this.”

Oliver turns his head and nods to his wife saying nothing but his eyes are starring into hers and she waits wondering when he is going to explode about putting his son in danger.

“I figured.”

“What?” she confused at his lack of anger “Oliver, I put William in danger. I…”

“Felicity, there is a reason why I thought you were with another man. The only visit I had of my son had him excited about this new family type figure who happened to handle a bow.”

“Oh, he must have been talking about your sister.”

“I didn’t have another sister when he visited so I assumed…” he stops himself now knowing the truth. “William had you and as much as I could be angry I’m just so glad that you had each other and I wasn’t being replaced.”

“Oliver where you waiting for the shoe to drop since coming home?”

She’s now is in his space waiting for his answer when he just brings her closer and she in his arms he talks over her head. “I didn’t know what to expect.” He sees her tip her head to look at him better as he then continues after kissing the crown of her head. “You’re such a beautiful woman and even though we are married I broke our commitment.”

“Oliver!”

“No. Really Felicity, I promised to include you in my decision making only to break it so soon after.”

“I can’t say it didn’t hurt me because I was devastated.”

“I know I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

“Oliver?”

“Hmm…”

“I need to know. Is this guilt you’re feeling the reason you haven’t shouted or yelled at me since discovering the truth?”

She can feel his chest rise and fall as she hears the deep rumble of a chuckle while in his arms. He pulls himself just free enough to have a good look at her. “My wife is truly a badass and I wish she wasn’t in a position where she felt the need to expend her talent. I am so very proud of you.”

“You are?”

He answers by capturing her lips and as they lose themselves into this brief moment when they pull apart he does say, “I may loss my cool as the stories of your adventures start to finds its way to me because I’ll never be okay with you flirting with danger.”

Felicity walks to the center of the room as she slightly twirls looking at what she’s been spending a lot of her time around. Oliver hangs back as she doing this.

Felicity taking a breath before she says, “So, you probably shouldn’t ask how I revealed myself to the…” She uses her index fingers as she points out “team.”

“Felicity!”

“I haven’t… Well I always would ask myself WWOD?”

“What?”

“What would Oliver do?”

“Oh hell no if you think I’m going to let you out of my sight now. Where’s that suit so I can burn it.” His voice higher than it’s been since he’s been home. “Have you met me? You know I am no compass…”

Felicity blurts out laughing.

“What?” he says annoyed.

“Baby, I was just joking. I don’t have the stomach to sew myself up like you ever did.”

“Fine, but I’ll need to inspect all of you just to make sure.”

“Is that so?” Oliver nods as Felicity happily walks back into his arms.

 

After an intense make out sensation Felicity mutters as his lips are caressing her neck. “I think you’ve done a good job earlier…”

“I know I can do better.”

“We may have a full house upstairs. I told everyone today was the day I would…”

They hear a door open and a voice carry down to where they are standing. “Felicity? Oliver? Are you both descent? I kept William from coming down if you both aren’t… I know better.”

“We’ll be upstairs in a minute.”

They hear Diggle add, “Sure, just so you both know everyone is upstairs betting on who won. I told them you both were too busy reconnecting that Emiko may want to bleach the area latter on.”

“John!”

They hear the door slam shut. Oliver takes his wife’s hand and begins their journey to face their friends upstairs but before they do Oliver looks at her to see if there is a chance that they can make Diggle’s words ring true.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add reactions to people finding out the truth.


End file.
